


出乎意料

by kolaoye



Category: Real Person Fiction, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 世事离奇，难以预料。





	出乎意料

孙翔快到体育场前接了通电话。

“喂？”孙翔。

“喂，孙翔吗？”对方。

“嗯，干嘛。”孙翔。

“怎么走？”对方说，“我到地方了，不认识路。”

“你在哪？”孙翔。

“体育馆西门里面，旁边有个报刊亭。”

“等会。”孙翔掩了电话，跟轮回各位队友说，“我下去接个人，你们先去吧。”他们要从东门进，差的有点远。

“在这里下去接人？”江波涛很惊讶的模样，但还是让司机先停车了。

“你这是要被堵在外面进不去的节奏。”杜明吐槽了一句。他们这些职业选手在比赛现场被抓到，可不是别想进去么。

“就一会，没事，外面那么多人，我混进去没人看。”孙翔见车停了，匆匆下车，“而且他要是被认出来估计也不用进去了。”

他下车之后加快脚步，松开掩住话筒的手，“你随便找个角落等我，我还五分钟到，到了接你进去。” 

“你快点，留太久被认出来就麻烦了。”对方说。

“得了吧你。”孙翔拐了个弯，见到体育馆西门了，鄙视道，“这里是荣耀比赛，又不是游泳比赛，你以为多少人能认出你？我去接你怕被认出来还有道理一点。”

“上次你来看我比赛可以被认出来，为什么我来看你比赛就不会被认出来？”对方说，“我去报刊亭等你，绿色的。”

“那说明我的支持者多。”孙翔小跑进西门，仔细找了一遍哪里有绿色的报刊亭，找到后果然看到下面站了个高个子，现在是夏天，这人穿着T恤短裤，除了脸上有副硕大的雷朋墨镜和个子实在太高外，一点也不显眼。问题是单这两项已经很显眼了。

“我看到你了，站那别动。”孙翔挂了电话，走过去拍那人手臂——他一米八五的个子已经算很高，可这人比他高足足半个头，差不多有两米高。

“还挺快。”戴墨镜那人的嘴角下撇得有点厉害，讲话的同时好像还在往下撇。戴着墨镜看不到眼睛眉毛，他下巴线条也硬，光看下半截感觉这人很凶似的。

“行了快走，刚刚好像有人看我。”孙翔也戴着一副墨镜，比这人的还大些，半张脸都遮住了，还戴着一顶棒球帽。好在他穿衣风格也差不多，这才没引起太多注意，可过来的路上确实也有几个人盯着他直看。他推了那高个一把，领他去走特殊通道。

进了馆内还戴墨镜是件很奇怪的事情，盯着他们的人更多了，还能听到些窃窃私语：“那人是不是孙翔？”

“看着有点像。”

“可是他旁边的是谁？”

“不知道。”

“上去问一下呗……唉跑了！我操，进特殊通道了。妈的，真是孙翔。”这人讲话不太干净。

他旁边一人安慰了他两句，随口道：“我觉得他旁边那人也眼熟。”

“看错了吧，荣耀没那么高的，最高兴欣包子入侵。”

“不知道，但就是眼熟，好像不是荣耀里的……在别的地方见到过，好像也是什么比赛选手？”

“眼瘸吧你。”

“算了算了，不管了。赶紧进场。”

终于躲进特殊通道，孙翔松了口气，摘掉帽子墨镜，往屁股口袋一塞：“可算进来了，刚刚那人差点没扑上来。”

“你粉丝么。”高个子也摘了墨镜，别在V领上取笑道。

孙翔斜了他一眼：“下次有本事见粉丝别躲。我打比赛去了，你自己对着票根找座位吧。”

“位置安不安全？”那人跟着他走。

“角落，保证没人找你，光都打不到你那边。”孙翔向前一步，出了过道，给他指指对面，“看到没，那里。”

“哦，不错，那我过去了。”特殊通道里灯光黯淡，出来了才好点，顶灯终于把这人的脸照出来。粗眉毛，眼角很长，嘴唇下撇，嘴角有两点很深的凹陷。

如果刚刚那个眼瘸此时在这里，估计要一拍大腿：“我操，想起来了，孙杨！游泳那个！”

那么现在问题来了：游泳的孙杨，怎么会来看荣耀的孙翔打比赛，他们两个还表现得挺熟？

这就得说到一个非常神奇的巧合。

他们是在拍广告的时候认识的，两支广告不同棚但在同一地点拍摄，刚开始还不知道对方也在，直到投资商不知道出于什么心态请他们俩一起吃饭。

见面的第一眼，两个人都脱口而出：“孙翔？！”“孙杨？！”“你竟然认识我？”“你怎么知道我？”

两个人大眼瞪小眼，一时之间气氛居然有些凝重，好像有仇似的。投资商和双方经纪人都被唬了一跳，小心翼翼地让两边坐下，推杯换盏地要调节气氛。

结果两个人坐下了又挺乖，表情平静，好像刚刚大眼瞪小眼的不是他俩，孙翔还知道很客气地回绝了敬来的酒——重点是客气，没让投资商难堪。席间风平浪静，他俩交流也不多，可等一起坐电梯离开大楼，投资商打招呼走人，经纪人去开车，他俩很默契地缩回去了。

“你游泳不错，我们家那时候看比赛了，干得漂亮。”孙翔先说。他见到孙杨的时候惊讶就是因为对他印象比较深刻。

“哦，谢谢。哪场啊？”孙杨随口问。

“……”孙翔道，“不记得了。一千米吧反正。”

孙杨没表情的时候看上去像瞪人，也看不出他是不高兴还是尴尬，总之是略过此节继续说下去了：“我也看过你的比赛，不过我家人没看，他们对游戏没兴趣。你打得不错。”

“哦……”孙翔这回大概是吸取了教训，没有问哪场，“想不到你也看荣耀，真看不出来。”

“对，有空还玩玩。不过平时很忙。”

“哦。你给我签个名吧？”孙翔。

孙杨动了动嘴唇，竟然真的从口袋里掏出一支油性笔：“签在哪？”

孙翔看了眼自己身上，风衣衬衫牛仔裤板鞋。再摸口袋，钱包银行卡。

他抬头道：“要不我们互换一下手机号？身上没带可以签名的东西。”

“衣服也可以的。”孙杨笔帽都取下来了。

“这件衣服我还想穿……”孙翔道。

两个一米八以上的男人在大厅面面相觑。

孙杨拿过孙翔的手机，低头摁了几个数字，就连他低头的时候孙翔也得抬头看他。他等自己放在口袋里的手机贴着大腿震动之后把手机还给孙翔：“喏，这是我号码。有空联系。”

“好的，有空联系。”孙翔道。

然后接孙翔的人也来了，接孙杨的人也来了，两个人互道再见，各回各家各找各妈。

本来这件事的结果也就是两人手机里多了一个其他领域的知名人士的手机号，可孙翔晚上上微信的时候看到通讯录有个红色的小圈圈，里头一个白色的数字一。点开一看，果然是孙杨。他顺手递交了一个好友申请，洗澡刷牙睡觉，没想到第二天起床再一看手机，孙杨还真加他了。

孙翔那个时候刷着牙就把孙杨的朋友圈相册给刷了一遍，QQ自带表情，句号句号感叹号感叹号，傻笑瞪眼训练照片，一个月两三张，整体风格与孙杨本人相当符合。

他也不知道怎么想的，给孙杨发了条信息：方便的话寄张签名照片过来？

孙杨直到中午吃饭时间才回复：可以！

孙杨：我也要你的！

感叹号颇为动魄惊心。孙翔正在吃饭，想了想回道：你还在S市吗，不如我们出来当面换

孙杨：好。

孙翔：xx路知道吗

孙杨：知道！

孙翔：xx路的yy咖啡馆呢

孙杨：去过！很近。

孙翔：就那里吧，你什么时候有空

孙杨：7

孙翔：星期天？

孙杨：e

孙翔：你怎么了

孙杨：去睡觉，下午训练。再见！

孙翔：哦

孙翔看了一眼时间，一点，也差不多了。

他们后来终于成功地约好了时间地点，交换了签名，还顺便交换了QQ。散伙的时候孙翔忍不住说：“你跟人聊天的时候都那么多句号和感叹号？”

孙杨闻言从毛线帽和围巾的掩护下看了他一眼：“是啊。”

孙翔：“你试试别打。感觉好像你很激动一样。”

“我没有激动。”孙杨皱眉。他一皱起眉，那表情简直只能用怒发冲冠来形容。

“嗯，我知道，但是别人会以为。”孙翔缩了缩脖子，不让冷风往里灌。

“好吧，我试试。”孙杨点头。

后来毕竟领域不同，没什么共同语言，说荣耀也因为水平差距太大而很难聊的上。而且孙杨真的很忙，忙着训练，有时候孙翔今天跟他说一句话，他要三四天之后才能回答，渐渐也就淡了。

直到孙翔接到孙杨的电话：“孙翔吗？我是孙杨，你现在有没有空？”

时值夏休期，孙翔除了进行保持性训练就是跟轮回诸位时不时回网游玩玩，确实很闲，于是答道：“怎么想起给我打电话了？有空啊。”

“教我点技术。”孙杨那头的声音闷闷的。

“荣耀？干嘛，你不怎么玩的吧，怎么想起练技术。”孙翔很奇怪。

“报仇，最近老是被同一个人杀。”孙杨压着火。

“……”孙翔问，“你有时间吗？不训练了？”

“放一个星期假，玩玩。”孙杨道。

孙翔看了眼电脑屏幕——他正在公会提供的号上呢，刚杀了一堆菜鸟，准备等会儿加入刷boss的队伍：“太麻烦了。那人叫什么名字，在神之领域吗，在的话我见到帮你杀几次。”

孙杨道：“兽王之王。”

孙翔以为自己听错了：“你再说一次。”

“兽王之王。”

“你叫什么？”

“冠军小白杨。”

孙翔：“……你现在在电脑前吗。”

“在啊。”

“灵魂状态？”

“嗯。你怎么知道？”

“你让视角往下转一点。”

孙杨在那头举着手机照做，然后就见到那个刚杀了他第十四次的兽王之王跟他做了一个打招呼的动作，耳边是孙翔的声音：“哈喽。”配合无间。

“兽王之王是你？！”孙杨明白过来了。

“对啊。”孙翔在那头很无语。

这种巧合发生的概率也算小之又小，在网游里被人杀了，找兄弟报仇，兄弟说哦是我杀的你呀，哈哈哈。

既然是认识的人，那也没别的话说，只好认命，结果也不过是孙翔问到孙杨的地址，给他买了一堆吃的寄过去。

之后他俩莫名其妙还熟起来了，平时不见面，逢比赛寄张票给对方，有空就来没空拉倒，来了的话看完比赛出去搓一顿玩一趟，假期互相知会一下，有空的话出来玩玩，或者是跟团旅游，不过后者还要考虑到知名度的问题，可选择路线相当少。

这回就是孙翔给孙杨寄了张票，孙杨一看，同一个市，于是照旧来了。

打完比赛，孙翔心情不错：轮回赢了。他跟江波涛说好有事不去新闻发布会，让他们决定后短信告诉他接下来的安排，他去招呼朋友。

去vip席找到孙杨的时候孙杨已经把墨镜戴回去了，见面就送给孙翔一个熊抱：“恭喜。”

“谢谢。”孙翔抬着脑袋拍拍他的背，“走，请你吃雪糕，等我队友告诉我开不开庆功宴再想怎么吃饭。你能留到什么时候？”

“什么时候都行，最近跟教练过来交流，还要留好几天。”孙杨很无所谓。

“那就好。今天去不了的话明天去，我也还要留几天。”

装备齐全后两人又从特殊通道溜了，孙翔总觉得好像有人在看他们，但仔细一瞧又找不到人，只好当作是自己的错觉。他俩跑去附近的麦当劳买了四个新出的樱花雪糕，然后去星巴克搞点喝的，直到孙翔收到短信，遗憾地告诉孙杨他得去庆功宴，问他要不要一起。

“算了，不适合。”孙杨道。

“对，我也觉得。”孙翔点头，“要不你先回去吧，改天再约。”

“好。”

这俩人都干脆，点点头，再抱一下就分头走了。

第二天微博上有一条微博的转发量上了万：求鉴定，我是不是看错了，这是孙翔和孙杨吗，为什么他们两个好像很熟啊啊啊啊啊[bm震惊][bm震惊][bm震惊][bm震惊][bm震惊][bm震惊]

图片 共 9 张

一张孙杨低头孙翔抬头在观众席角落拥抱的照片，一张一起低头边玩手机边走的照片，一张两个人在甜品站排队的照片，一张星巴克低头拿饮品的照片，一张两人面对面瘫坐在星巴克昏暗角落的照片，一张孙翔低头看手机跟孙杨说着什么的照片，一张两人隔着一定距离挥手告别的照片，一张孙杨坐上的士孙翔站在路边的照片。中间还有一张是博主排得密密麻麻的暴漫表情图片。虽然两人外表上做了掩饰，但有心人还是能很容易地分辨出两人。看图说话都能把中间的过程补充完整。

后来孙翔给孙杨打电话的时候很火大：“妈的，我就知道有人在偷拍，烦死了。”


End file.
